


Last Night Together

by ay_tu



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Graphic Sex, Love, One Shot, Sex, Smut, going away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ay_tu/pseuds/ay_tu
Summary: Henry is leaving to continue filming of the Witcher season 2. This is your last night together and smut ensues.
Relationships: Henry Cavill / You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Last Night Together

Henry was going back to Hungary to continue the second season shooting of the Witcher. This was his last night home, and his flight was early in the morning. You had spent the whole week at home in each others’ arms. 

You dreaded thinking about your last day with him, but here it was, and the day was already over. You were curled up together at the sofa, watching a movie but you were distracted, trying not to think about the fact that this was the last night you’d sleep in his arms, followed by months of sleepless nights, wishing he was there with you. 

You could sense that he was distracted too, mindlessly stroking your hair and occasionally planting kisses on your head. You were thinking about him leaving in the morning when out of nowhere, he whispered “I’ll miss you so much, darling” into your ear. You let out a sigh and turned over to face him.

His eyes were glimmering in the dark as his gaze was piercing into your soul. He was smiling but it was a sad half-smile. He was trying to reassure you, but you could tell he was also feeling the same way about leaving. 

You put your hand on his cheek. “I’ll miss you too - so so much… but we’ll be together again soon enough, right?”  
His smile got wider and you knew it helped him to see you had a positive attitude towards your time apart.

He cupped your chin with his huge hand kissed you softly. You could feel bolts of lightning go up and down your body as he kissed you. You hugged him and his kiss got deeper as you pulled closer into his embrace. Soon you were both breathless, kissing like it was the last day of your lives.

Henry’s hand was on your back, moving up and down between your ass and your back when he swiftly flipped you on your back and suddenly he was on top of you. His broad shoulders and massive arms were towering over you but he was holding his weight with his arms not to crush you. He started kissing your neck and moving his lips lower down to your chest. 

Your whole body was on fire, your hands kept roaming around his torso, feeling the softness of his sweatshirt over his bulging muscles underneath. You pulled his sweatshirt, unable to speak from your arousal, he got the hint and hastily took off his sweatshirt and then yours in between his kisses. Now you could feel his warm skin against yours, you stroked your hand on his chest, feeling his chest hair, and lowered your hand to his waistband and tugged on his sweatpants. 

“Easy there cupcake” he said with a smirk you could feel against your skin. “We’ve got some time until you get to take off any more of my clothes”

You were squirming under him now, unable to contain yourself from excitement with the promise of him teasing you into an orgasm way before you got to feel him inside you.  
He slowly got down and slid your pants off along with your panties, and with a quick move of his hand, took off your bra and threw it on the floor. 

You were completely naked now, on the sofa, utterly vulnerable to his piercing gaze that was hungrily roaming over your whole body. He looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. You were exposed, but you felt secure. Unlike any relationship you ever had before, you knew how much he loved you, how much he wanted to satisfy you, and how much he wanted you, even after all the time that you were together. You pulled him towards your face and started to kiss him, draping your leg over his waist. He quickly started moving down again, kissing your neck, then nibbling at your breasts, kissing and licking your stomach, and then finally getting closer and closer to where you wanted to feel him the most. You felt the heat coming off from your body, and as he placed one kiss directly over your clit, you almost screamed.

Henry let out a small chuckle upon your reaction, and you felt his mouth vibrate on your clit. “Please, Henry” you pleaded. “Please what darling?” He asked with a fake innocence in his voice. Like he wasn’t aware that you were squirming underneath him. He loved torturing you like this. 

“Just… please… more” you managed to say, and as soon as you said these words, he slid a finger in you, simultaneously licking your clit vigorously. His finger was unmoving inside you, but as you started moaning and he could feel your orgasm was rising in you, he slid another finger in, and started pumping his fingers in you. You placed your hands on his head, your hands trembling with his lovely curls between your fingers. With the intense simulation you were experiencing, your whole body started to tremble and shiver, and your moans escaped your lips louder and louder until you gasped with the intense orgasm that burst inside you. He kept going without missing a beat to help you ride your orgasm even longer and slowly lowered his pace until he stopped, leaving you limp and gasping for air.

As you regained your consciousness, you pulled his face up and kissed him. “I’m really going to miss this” you said, “now come here, I want to feel you inside me”

His eyes shot open at your statement, you were always a bit shy and reserved compared to him, and it made him crazy when you openly said something like this. He slithered up towards you, still propping himself up on his arms and brushing his lips against yours, said commandingly: “say that again”. Now it was time for you to act all innocent, you said slowly and coyly “I want to feel you inside me” He moaned against your lips, and gently bit your lower lip. You could feel him at your entrance, and you tried to push yourself against him but you couldn’t move under him. He slowly started to push himself inside you, while nibbling at your neck at the same time. You felt yourself stretch to accommodate his girth and felt his warmth go deeper and deeper into you. The feeling was incredible. You both let out a moan when he was finally fully inside you, and after a few seconds, he started moving in and out slowly. You couldn’t believe how your body was reacting to him, like he was the one controlling your body and you were just there experiencing it. Every time he did something, your body reacted to it, giving you a new feeling of pleasure. 

He started slow again, cherishing every feeling and every inch of your body. His eyes were locked in yours as you both started to breathe heavier and heavier. He started pounding faster and faster, with one of his hands on your waist, gripping so hard that you could feel a bruise coming but you didn't care. As you felt an orgasm start to rise up again, you couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer. You closed your eyes and threw your head back, letting your moans escape you. Henry was so close to coming that your moans pushed him over the edge and as he gave you a deep kiss, you both came undone together. 

Henry nuzzled his head in your neck and you laid still like that for a while, bodies glistening with sweat, embracing each other and panting, waiting for your breathing to get back to normal. Henry kissed your neck and whispered “I love you baby, and not a day will go by that I don’t think about this night when I’m alone in my bed at night”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic writing ever, I really enjoyed some of the works here and wanted to try and see if I could write anything decent. So all comments are welcome, please let me know what you think. Thank you!


End file.
